Autocontrol de mis sentimientos
by Nasaki
Summary: Un HarryxDraco, casi imperceptible, Harry y sus reflexiones lo llevan a extraños resultados.(2capi:draco,desorden de personalidad) TERMINADO
1. Capítulo único

Bien, mi primer fic de Harry Potter, espero que les guste.

Autocontrol de mis sentimientos Rpor 

_Mizque Nasaki_

Harry tosió con fuerza.

¿Acaso no hubiera podido enfermarse en otra semana menos importante que la de los exámenes?.

Volvió a toser.

¿Desde cuándo se preocupaba por los exámenes?.

Y volvió a recordar esa expresión que Hermione siempre le dirige en cuanto lo menciona.

Detestaba que le reprochase de esa manera, y lo que es aún peor, Ron la apoyaba.

Jamás creyó que Ron hiciera algo como eso, pero desde que salen juntos parecía estar en una especie de trance o algo así.

Pensándolo bien, tendría que replantearse las posibilidades del control mental.

Es decir, si Hermione le decía a Ron que se tirase de un precipicio Ron no tendría el suficiente autodominio de su persona como para negarse a una petición tan irresistible.

Se tapó con las sábanas, ¿porqué los estúpidos resfriados siempre tenían el tino de llegar en invierno?

Tenía frío, demasiado frío.

Era quizás demasiado obvio que jamás habría calefacción adecuada en la enfermería de la escuela.

¡Dios! ¡Ya casi sonaba como Malfoy!

O quizás no, por el echo de que él no era Malfoy.

Hn, volvió a gruñir con fuerza y se tapó con las sábanas, tratando de sentir menos el frío de la habitación.

Pensó en lo divertidos que estarían los Dursley si le veían en esas condiciones, enfermo, y muerto de frío.

Nunca entendería a los Dursley, le odiaban, le detestaban y sin embargo, le dejaban ir todos los años a Hogwarts.

Harry reflexionó unos segundos y se encogió de hombros, cuestiones de fuerza mayor seguramente.

-Hola Potter, ¿qué tal ese resfriado?- Malfoy sonrió burlonamente con ese estúpido falso tonito inocente que Harry Detestaba.

-No te interesa Malfoy, no se como te zafaste de la clase de pociones para venir aquí, pero será mejor que te vayas.-

-¿O qué? Sabes Potter, no estás en condiciones de hablarme en ese tono, sabes bien que no. Además, tengo un permiso especial del profesor Snape.-

¿Hubiera sido muy erróneo decir un "ajá, yo lo sabía"?

¿Acaso no había sido demasiado obvio?

¿Qué Malfoy no podía dejar que se hundiese en su miseria por sólo un día?

Hablando de autocontrol, un perfecto ejemplo que ninguno de nosotros estaría dispuesto a seguir, parece que el Señor Malfoy y el profesor Snape no tenían suficientes cosas para preocuparse como para dejar de practicar su deporte favorito:

Molestar a Harry.

-Bien Malfoy, parece que has logrado molestarme, felicidades, deberías ganarte el premio Nobel al más insoportable, eso aumentaría tu orgullo y tu notoriedad, ¿verdad?-

Malfoy frunció el ceño y le dirigió una mueca de desagrado.

-¿Acaso piensas que te privaría el honor, Potter?-

A través de las mantas, se oyó un gruñido proveniente de un Harry que ahora convertido en un bulto bajo las sábanas se moría de frío.

Luego le siguieron múltiples insultos por parte ambos.

Harry y Malfoy eran como dos fieras dispuestas a atacar.

Al instante la reacción que provoca la palabra "Slyterin", era una sarta de insultos y una sensación tan repulsiva como aquella que sientes cuando estás a punto de vomitar.

Harry nunca había intentado llamar a Malfoy por su nombre, le resultaba grotesco, aquella forma tan familiar de llamarse unos a otros no se reserva a los enemigos, pero oír pronunciar su apellido con tanto desagrado de la boca del Slyterin era realmente desagradable.

-Bien, por alguna vez Malfoy, podrías tratar de no llamarme por mi apellido, tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?-

-Bien, yo también tengo uno, nunca recordé que lo supieras, o quizás lo ignoras, nunca me llamas por mi nombre ¿

y esperas que yo también lo haga?.

-De acuerdo, Draco...-

-Está bien Harry...-

Malfoy se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído.

-....No creas que por eso vamos a ser amigos....aún te odio.....-

Harry se dio vuelta para ver a Malfoy y reprocharle lo que había acabado de pronunciar, pero ya no estaba.

Se encogió de hombros, había tenido una sensación muy extraña cuando Malfoy le había susurrado eso, acaso era ¿miedo?, ¿nervios?, ¿qué era?.

-¿Estás bien Harry? Vimos a Malfoy salir de la enfermería, parecía estar muy apurado, dime ¿te ha estado molestando?-

Ron concluyó y Harry se sorprendió de que Hermione no hubiera venido con él.

Harry, para su sorpresa, negó con la cabeza.

Una vez, el autocontrol le había fallado enormemente.

-¿Dónde está Hermione?-

-Oh, ella se ha ido a estudiar, no puede verte ahora, pero me dijo que te dijese que te mejorarás pronto y que vendrá mañana a verte a primera hora.-

-Mañana es sábado, ¿correcto?-

-Correcto.-

Harry sonrió.

-Eso es bueno.-

-¿qué? ¡Si tú te quedarás en la enfermería!-

Harry sonrió, le daba igual lo que la gente dijese, le daba igual si Ron creía que era absurdo, o si Hermione y él no se pasaban todo el sábado con él en la enfermería, o incluso si Malfoy no le tenía en cuenta.

Él se sentía feliz y ya, ¿desde cuándo? ¿había sido llamar a Malfoy por su nombre, o qué el sábado le visitaba Hermione, o que Ron se hubiese preocupado por él?

Era un misterio, aunque él preferiría calificarlo, como un inexplicable falla en el autocontrol de sus sentimientos.

FIN


	2. Draco, desorden de personalidad

N/A: Me di cuenta de que no estaba demasiado claro el HarryxDraco, así que a pedido de Asagi Yami y de Haruka, aquí les ofrezco la segunda parte, dentro del fic, donde todo transcurre el sábado siguiente, desde el punto de vista de Harry, de nuevo, porque me resulta difícil hacerlo desde el punto de vista de Draco Malfoy..U

Autocontrol de mis sentimientos: _Draco, desorden de personalidad_

Harry era ahora un bulto debajo de las sábanas.

Se sentía terrible, aunque Hermione lo había visitado él seguía sintiéndose horrible terrible, se sentía desfallecer.

Bien, de acuerdo, no hagamos una escena típica de Shakespeare, pero no soportaba la idea de quedarse más tiempo en la enfermería.

Quizás se había sorprendido el otro día de que Ron no trajera consigo a Hermione, pero seguía siguiéndola a todas partes, Harry se preguntaba si la esperaba también al lado de la puerta del baño de niñas.

Seguía siendo su pequeño cachorro, su perrito faldero.

Y no crean que a Hermione le molestaba, le encantaba.

"Ron, ¿podrías llevar mis libros?"

Y Ron le llevaba los libros hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario.

"Ron, ¿podrías recoger mi lápiz que se me ha caído?"

Y Ron le recogía el mismo lápiz mil veces, porque Hermione siempre volvía a hacerlo caer con un sonoro "ups".

"Ron, ¿podrías acompañarme a clases?"

Y Ron, ignorando el echo de que la clase a donde Hermione estaba yendo era la misma a donde él iba, y a donde podría ir perfectamente sólo.

"Ron, ¿podrías tirarte de un precipicio?"

Bien, quizás eso era muy exagerado, pero el punto estaba claro.

Por si fuera poco a Ron y Hermione les parecía fastidiar su presencia en las reuniones que ellos consideraban "personales".

Era horrible y sin mencionar escalofriante.

-Hola Potter, creí que hoy salías de la enfermería, parece que no....-

Malfoy de nuevo, debía de estar realmente aburrido como para molestarlo dos días seguidos.

¿O quizás no?.

-¿Qué se te ofrece Malfoy?-

-Vaya, creí que habíamos acordado que nos llamaríamos por nuestros nombres, Harry....-

-¿Qué te propones?-

Sabía que Malfoy tramaba algo, y no estaba dispuesto a averiguar que.

Un momento, ¿eso le hacía un cobarde? ¡Claro que no lo era! Si Malfoy quería pelea se la daría.

Se incorporó con los brazos en alto, y la varita en mano.

-¿Quieres pelear Potter?-

Harry volvió a envolverse con las sábanas, no, no quería pelear, y parecía que Malfoy tampoco.¿Estaba tratando de establecer una tregua? ¿Estudiaba Malfoy relaciones diplomáticas?

Harry estaba seguro de que Draco Malfoy estaba tratando de romper su propio record.

Haber, Harry contó, el año pasado había llegado a fastidiarlo realmente 1.555 veces y este año, 1.556.

Y también reconocía, gran parte de aquello fue en la clase de pociones.

Demasiado previsible era que Malfoy sólo se acercaba para molestarlo, fastidiarlo.

Algunos practican deportes más sanos como pescar, el golf, el quidich, y incluso podría contar todos los demás deportes de muggles, pero no, Malfoy prefería molestarlo.

-No busco pelear contigo Potter..-

Sentenció cruzándose de brazos con aire de superioridad.

-¿Y entonces porqué estás aquí?-

-¿Acaso no puedo visitarte cuando estás enfermo de vez en cuándo?-

Otra vez, falso tonito inocente, típico de falso y odioso chico rico mimado.

-Sabes que no me tragaré tus mentiras.-

Malfoy tenía un desorden de personalidad, ¡y como no tenerlo con padres como los suyos!.

¿O acaso era que para entrar a Slyterin había que llegar a ser una persona testaruda odiosa e impertinente que arrastra las palabras como una serpiente?.

Las serpientes son animales rastreros, molestos, y algunos incluso llegan a ser venenosos, las serpientes fueron quienes convencieron a Eva de morder la dichosa manzana, las serpientes son las amigas de Lucifer, las serpientes eran quienes acompañaron a Salazar Slyterin en su campaña contra los hijos de muggles.

Las serpientes, siempre las malditas serpientes.

Así era como odiaba a Malfoy.

-Es verdad, pero, lo que te diré a continuación no son mentiras...-

Harry iba a protestar, pero al ver la expresión seria de Malfoy se encogió de hombros, dejó salir un estornudo, ya que todavía seguía resfriado, y se tapó con las sábanas.

-No te tapes..-

Harry se volvió hacía Malfoy y le dirigió una mueca molesta.

-¿Porqué?-

-No lo necesitas, porque yo te hechicé.-

-¿Tú qué....?-

Harry se incorporó para al menos, y si Malfoy tenía la suficiente suerte, estrangularlo con sus propias manos.

Un momento, ¿Si Malfoy tenía suerte? ¿No era él el resfriado?

Así que prefirió contenerse, tenerle piedad hasta el momento en que el Slyterin terminara de hablar.

-Lo que dije....Harry...-

Harry iba a decir algo en contra de Malfoy, pero se dio cuenta de algo.

El Slyterin se le acercaba peligrosamente.

¡Draco Malfoy lo estaba besando!

Cuando por fin se separaron por esa no tan dichosa necesidad del ser humano que calificamos como "respirar", Harry y Malfoy sonreían.

Harry ya no parecía sentirse enfermo, supuso que Malfoy había retirado el hechizo antes de entrar en la enfermería o algo así, aunque aún quedaban vestigios del supuesto resfriado.

Harry pensó por unos instantes en como Malfoy había ocultado todo bajo esa máscara de falso odio, de cómo había tratado de esconderlo.

Pero como al final, sin explicación alguna, se rindió ante sus sentimientos.

Harry volvió a sonreírle.

-Realmente creo que tienes un desorden de personalidad, Draco...-

Draco no dijo nada, pero le sonrió, por primera vez la serpiente sonrió y a Harry ya no le parecía una visión espantosa.

Y Malfoy desapareció tras la puerta.

Harry no lo sabía hasta entonces, pero Malfoy era la única persona a la que podría perdonarle alguna vez, aquella falta que todos tenemos alguna vez, en el Autocontrol de nuestros sentimientos.

FIN

N/A: bien, aquí está el segundo capi que les prometí. De nuevo, espero que les haya gustado tanto como yo escribirlo. Ah! Y con respecto de lo de la parte de las serpiente en donde menciono a Salazar Slyterin, lo digo nada más porque hablaba el mismo idioma que las serpientes. Bueno, creo que eso era todo.

Besos,

Reviews, please,

Nasaki


End file.
